Flawless
by azirainbow
Summary: A short, little insight into the relationship between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, set around OotP. Happy? Maybe...maybe not. Please read and review!


**Flawless**

They lived happily ever after. Or so everyone thought. They seemed the perfect couple, but underneath the flawless exterior there was a troubled relationship, like so many others experienced. This inner core rarely appeared to family eyes, much less so the wider public. The pair had their differences, and this caused conflict

'What do you think of these curtains? Will they match with the walls?'

'They should be fine.'

'You haven't looked at them.'

'I'm reading the paper.'

Naturally, there were little annoyances which, at times, infuriated the other. Every couple has them - it's just learning to live with these niggles. She doesn't like his distant ways. He doesn't like the time she takes to do her hair. Sometimes, the partners struggle; others find it easy to accept these flaws. Whichever way, a key to coping is communication.

'Hmm, I don't think they'll match with the carpet though…'

'Eh?'

'Well, the flowers on the carpet are pointed, whereas on the curtains they're more rounded.'

'What are you talking about?'

'The curtains I was looking at.'

'What curtains?'

'You never listen to me, do you?'

Sometimes, these annoyances were temporarily forgotten as the two realised they cared about one another. They were meant to be together, destined to live an entwined fate for all eternity. Or, according to their wedding vows, until death parts them. Sometimes, it was hard to decide which they would prefer.

'Happy anniversary, my dear.'

'A single red rose…that's awfully romantic of you.'

'You deserve it.'

'Why?'

'You are the most beautiful and graceful witch I have ever met!'

'You want something…what are you after?'

Lack of trust is also a major sticking point in a relationship. One or the other always has an ulterior motive. Then again, what else would you expect from a pair of Slytherins? Despite their graces, their superiority, their obvious intelligence, they do have the slight flaw of doing what's best for them and them only.

'I need you to charm Fudge into giving us tickets for the Ministry's Beltane Ball next Saturday.'

'Fudge…that weird guy with the lime green hat?'

'Yes. Apparently donations to St Mungo's don't work anymore.'

'How am I supposed to charm him?'

'You're a beautiful woman! I'm sure there are plenty of ways!'

'You, my husband, want me to seduce a disgusting old man so you can polish up your reputation?'

'Yes.'

The Beltane Ball is always an important occasion at the Ministry. The Atrium becomes a ballroom for the night, lit by a golden glow from the walls themselves. Witches and wizards of the most influential sort intermingle and create allegiances which last a lifetime. The rich talk with the powerful, by invitation only.

'I can't believe that idiot Arthur Weasley is here! He must have sneaked in!'

'Calm down, people might begin to stare.'

'But it's wrong! This place is being dragged down by blood traitors like them!'

'I realise that. Many other people realise that too, I'm sure. You notice that he's not speaking to anyone of importance?'

'I suppose. He doesn't have a chance of promotion anyway, if you ask me. Stupid muggle lover!'

At such occasions, it is customary for the husband to parade his wife with greatest pride (and visa versa). They shall have the first and the last dance, during the other dances taking another's hand. It is rude to refuse a dance with someone who asks you, unless you are already spoken for. This can have various implications, but trust surfaces once more.

'Who was that you were just dancing with?'

'Yumiko Zabini. Why?'

'She's very beautiful.'

'So I'm not allowed to dance with beautiful women now?'

'No. Stick to the ugly ones.'

If the couple were on bad terms at these dances, not showing their displeasure at having to dance with one another could be rather difficult. Especially when one stood on their partner's foot. However, both were well practised at hiding their true feelings underneath a mask, even if they were insulting the other under their breath.

'You just stood on my foot!'

'Oh dear. What a shame.'

'You can only ever show sarcasm can't you?'

'For you, yes.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You don't deserve better.'

'When we get out of here, you are dead.'

Perhaps they wound each other up deliberately. To see how far they could push each other before one snapped. Maybe they actually disliked one another. It wasn't unheard of between pure blood families for marriage to be a way to stay untainted, instead of mixing with common filth, rather than love. No matter the reasons, it is difficult to live in silence for long.

'You're not still annoyed at what I said during the Beltane Ball are you?'

_Silence._

'You haven't spoken to me for three days.'

_Silence._

'Suit yourself. Don't forget to wash the dishes.'

'You evil -'

Communication. Perhaps the most important aspect of a relationship. One should be open about their business to their most beloved, after all. Yet, sometimes, it was difficult to discover what exactly the other had been up to when they had disappeared suddenly on a normal, nothing out of the ordinary, June evening.

'Where did you go last night?'

'Out.'

'Where to?'

'I saw some friends.'

'Where?'

'What's it to you?'

'It was a late time to be visiting friends.'

When you finally find out the truth of your partner's whereabouts on the night (or nights) in question, it can be difficult to comprehend. Perhaps they are lying, trying to astound you so much you stop asking questions. How can this have happened? He should have been gone forever. No magic can stop death, surely?

'He - He's back?'

'The Dark Lord? Yes.'

'You went back to him?'

'What choice did I have?'

'How about the choice to protect your family, your only son, from him?'

Relationships can become strained in troubled times. On top of the usual niggles is the overwhelming fear of death, and life without your partner, your family, your friends. Families can be split in two, a giant crack between the opposing sides. Sometimes, there is merely slight disagreement over which side to take.

'We should stay out of this.'

'It is the Dark Lord or death.'

'Couldn't we go into hiding? Try and protect Draco?'

'The Dark Lord would find us and kill us. He has powers not even Dumbledore has.'

'What about a Fidelius Charm? That would hide us from him! Didn't the Potters use one to try and protect their son?'

'Who do we know who would not betray us instantly? No, it is best we continue supporting the Dark Lord. He will triumph over the incompetent Ministry and we will be highly ranked by him for our obedience and loyalty. We are safer this way.'

'I don't want my baby getting hurt.'

He dressed in his Death Eater uniform. Through the mask his grey eyes glittered, betraying no emotion. He had a task to do. If he succeeded, he would be honoured above all Death Eaters. If he failed…well, it didn't bear thinking about. The Dark Lord obviously thought he was capable. Whatever his charge, he shouldn't fail.

'What is the task you have to do?'

'I told you already that I am not supposed to speak of it.'

'You should tell me more than you do.'

'This is not the time to discuss this.'

No, it never was the right time. Now he was locked away in Azkaban. Who knows when they will speak once more? She remembered the last time she saw him, in a courtroom being sentenced for trespass at the Ministry. He had looked in her eyes and she had seen emotion within them. Love, maybe? Narcissa smiled. Perhaps there had been happiness. Once upon a time.

**Author's Notes**

Yumiko is a Japanese name, composed of the Japanese elements _yu_ "reason", _mi_ "beautiful" and _ko_ "child". It seemed fitting for a woman who is supposed to be very beautiful.

Thankyou so much for reading! Please review and tell me of any improvements to make! Or just say it was nice. :-)


End file.
